


the gift of flight

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [200]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Flying, Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The Light Fury and Toothless expected another clutch, and when the eggs hatched, one of their cubs is born with only one tailfin, leaving her incapable of flight.





	the gift of flight

Toothless had been so excited as the hatching of his next clutch came close. His three children were almost fully grown by now, and tested their wings all over their hidden kingdom. He had missed taking care of a newly hatched cub, and his wish had been granted.

His mate had laid two new eggs. He had kept guard for weeks, and then finally they hatched. A white female with blue eyes, black nubs and wings, and another female, also blue eyes, and almost completely jet black, with the exception of her tailfin, yes, fin.

She was way smaller than her sister, and hadn’t developed properly, she had been born with only one tailfin and was unable to fly, like he once had been.

His mate had been worried, and as the days passed and his cub had learnt how to fly, while the other one stayed on the ground in distress. A dragon was meant to take to the sky, not be forced onto the ground.

A month passed, and his cub barely moved, and that was when he decided what to do. He gestured to his own tailfin to his mate, and got her permission to take their cub to the human, to his rider.

The ride had been long and tough, his daughter sleeping on his back. And as they arrived at New Berk, he saw the stares of everyone, the surprise and joy from the ones old enough to remember dragons, especially him, the chief’s old night fury, and confusion from the younger ones.

He recognized the girl, his rider’s own cub, and saw how she ran towards the chief’s house.

Once again, he was reunited with his best friend, it was a short and sweet greeting, and he then showed him his cub.

“Only one tailfin… Do you want me to make one for her bud?”

The dragon nodded, and he heard cub squeak in delight, she had understood that this was the man that had made her father’s fin.

“Of course, I’ll go to work right away, everything for you bud, and your family. I hope you’re living a happy life, and want her to do to.”

It took a few days, and a few flying lessons, but then his cub soared through the sky on her own for the first time in her life, and it was once again time to say farewell to his old friend.

He would never forget all these wonderful memories, and the great deeds he had done, like helping his daughter. That human, his rider, would always be special to him, and also to his daughter, who finally could fly.

And so, they returned to their home, cub not riding on his back, but flying on her own.


End file.
